mdcdfandomcom-20200214-history
Magical Drop V
Magical Drop V (マジカルドロップ5) is the fifth main Magical Drop game, released more than ten years after Magical Drop F. It was developed by French indie developer Golgoth Studio for PC. Several console versions were slated for release, but were silently cancelled. While containing fewer modes and characters overall than its immediate predecessors, Magical Drop V allows for online play and four-player battles. It also includes elements from the unreleased game Ghostlop, including characters Bruce, McCoy, and Mushman who utilize Ghostlop's gameplay mechanics. Characters 'Returning characters' *Fool *Magician *Empress *Chariot *Justice *Death *Devil *Star *World *'Fortune' {young version} (final boss only for Magical Drop characters) *'Black Pierrot' Newcomers *'Bruce' {Ghostlop character} *'McCoy' {Ghostlop character} *'Mushman' {Ghostlop character} (final boss only for Bruce and McCoy and sub-boss for all characters from ver. 1.0-1.4) NOTE: Characters highlighted in bold are unlockable characters 1P VS. Stage Order NOTE 1: '''The stage order was for 1.0 - 1.4 '''NOTE 2: In version 1.5, the player randomly chooses a card in the deck to fight the first or the next opponent. Voice actors *Mayoumi Sindou *Yui Ogura *Hiroka Nishizawa *Tomoki Shimada *Shogo Himuga Trivia *''Magical Drop V'' is one of two Magical Drop games to be developed by a western company. The other is the [[Magical Drop (Game Boy Color)|Game Boy Color Magical Drop]]. *''Magical Drop V'' is also one of two Magical Drop games to lack an "endless" single-player mode. The other is the original version of the [[Magical Drop (Arcade)|first Magical Drop]]. *All non-Japanese versions of the game use the "real" names invented by previous editors of this wiki. (For example, Merrick the Hierophant.) The Japanese version, however, strictly uses the tarot names. *Empress's profile is mistranslated, stating that she works for Devil and Strength. Furthermore, it states that Strength is her father. In truth, Devil and Strength work for her, and "Strength (Father)" is a common way of denoting the older Strength in Japanese material. *This game contains several references to Toki, an arcade game that Golgoth was attempting to remake. It ultimately released in 2018, developed by a different company. Gallery Character artwork FoolRender.png|Fool MagicianRender.png|Magician Empress MDV.png|Empress ChariotMDV.png|Chariot JusticeMDV.png|Justice DeathMDV.png|Death DevilMDV.png|Devil StarMDVArtwork.png|Star World MDV.png|World LittleFortune MDV.png|Fortune BlackPierrot MDV.png|Black Pierrot BruceMDV.PNG|Bruce McCoyMDV.png|McCoy MushmanMDV.png|Mushman Screenshots NOTE: Some Beta screenshots may be hidden in this section. Magical Drop V Screenshots.jpg|Team Battle Gamplay 01 (Beta) Magical Drop V Screenshots(2).jpg|Team Battle Gameplay 02 (Star / Chariot Vs. Fortune / Fool) {Beta} Magical Drop V Screenshots(3).jpg|Empress Vs. Bruce Magical Drop V Screenshots(4).jpg|Fool Vs. Bruce 01 Magical Drop V Screenshots(5).jpg|Fool Vs. Bruce 02 magicaldropv-0.jpg|Character Select 01 (Beta) 76567_475407202481570_1588002265_n.jpg|Character Select 02 545474_475406749148282_2048472657_n.jpg|Character Select 03 (Bruce unlocked) ME0001492706_2.jpg|Character Select 04 (All secret characters unlocked) 46366_475407285814895_966364766_n.jpg|Team Battle Gameplay 03 (Star / Devil Vs. Justice / Empress) 62069_475406662481624_1892297252_n.jpg|Death Vs. Bruce 304420_479826302039660_199371058_n.jpg|Attack Patterns for all characters (excluding Bruce, McCoy and Mushman who are Ghostlop characters) 377320_475407412481549_24346125_n.jpg|4-Player Gameplay 01 - Bruce Vs. Fool Vs. Magician Vs. Devil 385666_475406849148272_1020402488_n.jpg|Fool Vs. Death 538853_475407475814876_1744826184_n.jpg|4-Player Gameplay 02 - Death Vs. Justice Vs. Empress Vs. World 601430_475407359148221_1750447661_n.jpg|Team Battle Gameplay 04 (Death / Magician Vs. World / Chariot) 603190_475406992481591_980667090_n.jpg|Chariot Vs. Magician Leaderboards.jpg|Leaderboards Clown.jpg|Clown Icon MDV Wallpaper.png|MDV Wallpaper 68699_480481128640844_290072676_n.jpg|Gameplay Rules 01 155628_480343015321322_357610623_n.jpg|Gameplay Rules 02 522234_480466895308934_1873489897_n.jpg|Gameplay Rules 03 Quotes.jpg|Guide to Unlock the Full Game Category:Games Category:Downloadable Content Games